1. Field of the Invention
The invention defined herein relates to a process for recovering a di(alkylaryl)ketone, normally solid at room temperature (26.degree. C.), from an oily liquid mixture containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,828, dated Apr. 19, 1977 entitled Process for Recovering a Dialkylarylketone, we found we were able to recover a dialkylarylketone, particularly tetramethylbenzophenone, from an oily mixture containing largely the corresponding 1,1-diaryl-2-nitroethylene as a contaminant by adding a base, such as sodium hydroxide, to the mixture until solidification occurred and then effecting the desired recovery of benzophenone from a suitable solvent.